Coming Out
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Kurt thought coming out to his dad was hard. But drawing on strength from an unexpected source, he tells his Glee Friends. How will they react. First Glee Fic after being compelled to write it.


**COMING OUT**

 _A/N:_ _My first Glee Fanfiction. Just started watching the show from the beginning and after watching the episode where Kurt tells his dad he's gay, I felt compelled to write a story about him telling the Glee Club members. Seen a couple of episodes after and noticed that it wasn't shown on the show._

 _I do not own Glee or it's characters or the song "Let Me Be There"_

 _Summary: Coming out to his father was difficult for Kurt but the thought of telling the club was terrifying. How will the others react. With help from an unlikely source, Kurt's able to come out._

GLEEGLEE

Kurt didn't make eye contact with anyone when he walked to the school's entrance, even ignoring the group that had gathered around the dumpster for his ritualistic dumping. Somebody had called out something but the voices faded to inaudibility. He adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder to do something to get his mind off doing a runner.

A hand on his arm brought him back to the present. The noises returned to normal.

"Kurt!" A female voice was louder than the others.

"Mercedes," he acknowledged her before heading to the lockers.

"Kurt… You okay?" Mercedes asked. He seemed to have lost his certain bounce. "If this is because you feel I pressured you about telling everyone..." she was cut off when she found the locker door now separated the two momentarily.

"I'm going to tell them this afternoon," Kurt eventually said. Now only debating whether to do it at the beginning of the Glee meeting or near the end so he can run.

"You know they'll be okay with it. They like you, Kurt," Mercedes attempted to reassure the scared boy. And that was what he was right now. Scared and fragile.

"Maybe in a perfect world. Come on. This is the one where I get thrown in dumpsters, where we get laughed at… Teased just because we're different. We're already outcasts. I'll be an outcast amongst outcasts, Mercedes I'll be an out-outcast," He felt like crying again but managed to stop himself from doing so once again.

"Kurt..." Mercedes spoke softly. She wanted to take all his fears away. To tell him everything was going to be fine and Glee Club wouldn't act like that. But with the raggety group they had formed, that would be impossible.

"There are cheerleaders who belittle everyone who doesn't fit their perky bodies and attitudes. Got jocks that are strong and only like other jocks. Not to mention one that the only thing he's missing is a swastika tattoo on his forehead," Kurt's face was slightly raised at the end of the sentence. Only to get the attention of those in close proximity.

"No way… Noah is nice… Deep down," Mercedes never expected to jump to Puck's defence. She often received slushies to the face courtesy of Puck.

"When he's not giving people slushy showers or throwing me in the dumpster. Just thank your lucky stars you don't know what THAT feels like," Kurt didn't intend to take out his frustration on her but she was there and listening. He made a mental note to apologise later. "I'm late," he locked his locker and walked off. Mercedes knew that following him was a bad idea at the moment.

GLEEGLEE

Will Shuester was often surprised… in a good way, about how much time was consumed by Glee Club. With trying to come up with assignments to unlock the students' potential and to make the mismatched team work together.

It still gave him some time to think of ways to combat his nemesis, one Sue Sylvester.

He was tuning the guitar, lost in thought. A cough in front of him brought him out of it. Will didn't even hear the man walk in.

"May I help you?" Will asked the older man.

He removed his cap and wrung it in his hands as he nervously thought of what to say. "I'm Burt Hummel," Burt introduced himself.

"Kurt's dad," Will made the connection with the surname. "I'm Will Shuester." The two shook hands. "You have a real talented son there."

"I know. I need a favour," Burt again felt nervous. "Kurt speaks highly of you and the club. He's got some issues and needs help," he explained while checking his watch. Surely he'd embarrass his son if Kurt knew of this meeting.

"What can I do?" Will felt a real softness for everyone in the club and was always willing to help.

"I want him to know that I'll always want to be there for him through everything. And I know he likes to express himself through songs. Can you play this for him?" Burt retrieved a cassette tape from his pants pocket and handed it to him.

Will waved it away. "It'll mean more coming from you," he gave the reason for his refusal.

Burt laughed lightly. "Kurt inherited his talent from his mother."

"It doesn't matter, Mister Hummel. Trust me," Will assured him.

Time had move faster than had expected and the Glee Club members were filing into the roohim m. Some had barely registered the older visitor except for one… His son. Kurt looked around the room before approaching his dad giving him a quick hug before remembering where he was and his father's aversion to public signs of affection.

"Sit down, Kurt. Here," But slid a chair to the middle of the room while Will was putting a tape in the tape deck.

Kurt was obedient. For two reasons. One it sounded like an order from his father and second he was too embarrassed to say anything. He sat straight with his legs crossed. One hand rested on the top knee while the other hand fiddled with his collar subconsciously.

The music began to play and Burt struggled to begin singing the song.

" _Wherever you go. Wherever you may wander in your life. Surely you know I always want to be there holding your hand and standing by to catch you when you fall. Seeing you through everything you do_." Burt began singing 'Let Me Be There'.

Kurt could hear a few snickers coming from behind him, he imagined them disappearing. Nothingness surrounded him and it was just his father sharing with him. Tender and private but public at the same time.

" _Let me there in your morning. Let me there in your night. Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right_ _,_ " Burt sang it loud, even working through the embarrassment and occasionally making eye contact.

Kurt could imagine the lights on his dad. Even though the song was a song between to lovers, the message was clear. The love was different but it was there.

" _Whenever you feel you need a friend to lean on… Here I am. Whenever you call, you know I'll be there_ _,"_

Kurt felt a tear run down his right cheek. Their moment was so heartfelt was so honest. Suddenly there was silence when the song ended. Kurt stood up after a moment. It took a while for one of them to speak.

"Sorry, Son," the two embraced. This time in a longer hug.

"It was perfect… Everyone. I have something to say." he said with new found strength knowing that his father _,_ as the song stated, there'll be someone there for him… Always. "I'm gay!" In order to avoid losing what little nerve he had. The statement came out louder and faster than intended.

A smile crept up on Will's face. He knew of course but now the kid would no longer have to go around pretending that nobody knew the truth. Out of the corner of his eye, Will could see the others debating internally on how to react to the news. Relief filled his heart when he watched the group approach Kurt and shake his hands and congratulated him on his courage. Then it was his turn to do so.

Xxxxxxxx

After the class, Kurt felt more relieved than he had felt for as long as he could remember. His fears were laid to rest and there was no teasing and the club continued as normal. It was funny how quickly room emptied.

"Oh my," Kurt checked his watch. He needed to get going. His path to the door was blocked by Puck and suddenly the fears started to resurface.

"Hey," Puck nodded in his direction.

"You're not -"

"Relax… You tell anyone what I'm going to say and not only will I deny it, I'll make you pay," Puckerman waited for Kurt to nod in response to show he understood. "You're the bravest dolphin I've known."

Kurt knew what the term meant. It was a new term that spread quickly. "Thanks… And Puckerman. I was wrong about you," Kurt watched Puckerman leave first.

Puckerman was confused about this statement. Kurt never said anything negative towards him that deserved such a statement. He thought he might question it another time but for now things would be allowed to continue on as normal.

Kurt waited a while and pondered over today's events and the positivity of reactions. It couldn't have gone better.

THE END THE END

 **A/N:** _My first attempt at Glee Fanfic. It was ordering me to write it. Some things were changed in the course of writing this one shot._


End file.
